


What Happens in the Jungle, Stays in the Jungle...

by shrekspeare_is_typing



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Dwayne Johnson "Got Milk?" Commercial
Genre: Bondage, Cousin Incest, Cousin Miguel (Teen Wolf), Cousins, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Found Family, I'm Sorry, Jesus approves this message, Love, M/M, Multi, Self-Discovery, amen, backpacks straps are dual purpose, beastiality, cousins to lovers, jungle adventure, live laugh love, objects as dildos, the map is kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekspeare_is_typing/pseuds/shrekspeare_is_typing
Summary: As Dora and Diego meet many new friends on their final adventure in the jungle they grew up in, they learn to get past their differences to better each other. This is a tale of love and new discoveries, not only about the forest, but also themselves and each other.Please, please read the tags. I'm sorry Jesus.
Relationships: Backpack (Dora the Explorer)/Map (Dora the Explorer), Caillou/Dora the Explorer, Dora the Explorer/Diego Marquez, Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox, Dwayne "the rock" Johnson/ Diego marquez, map (Dora the explorer)/ dora (dora the explorer)





	What Happens in the Jungle, Stays in the Jungle...

Diego was sick and tired of his cousin. She got all the attention in the family because she was ‘special’. For Diego, talking to an imaginary audience with a crazed look in her eyes did not constitute anything extraordinary, just a good case for the mental institution.  
Worse was, his aunt made him play along to her antics, pretend there was a clique of dumb American children waiting to be taught Spanish by a four year old.  
Now they were both older, 16, and were about to move to the United States. Dora was crying all the time, saying her pet monkey would die in such a hostile environment. Diego couldn’t be happier: no more adventures in the forest, or running away from a cardboard fox.  
He would finally get out the jungle and be able to make sane friends. He couldn’t wait for the move, and prepared his suitcase diligently, making sure to pack all his beautiful clothes first, he would keep the ugly ones to wear until they got to North America.  
Unfortunately, Dora wanted to go find yet another imaginary treasure before they left, and his aunt looked at him in a way that said if he didn’t go, she would be very, very disappointed, and her flip flop flying in his face would be, too. So he put on his most disgusting shirt as a sign of protest, and went off with her, hopping they would be back for dinner. It was tacos night.  
“Come on Diego, stop writing a story about yourself inside your head. It’s kind of weird…” Dora had the audacity to tell him.  
“I wasn’t doing that,” he said defensively.  
“You so were. You get that scrunched-up look every time you’re romanticising your life in your head. Don’t worry, it’s cute though.” And then she winked. Diego didn’t know if he was imagining things lately, but it seemed as though Dora wanted to get closer to him. Closer in a way he didn’t like. Closer in an Alabama way. She had bent towards him the other day as though she were trying to kiss him, and she was always saying these suggestive things, like just then.  
“Whatever, let's go.” Diego lead the way out of their house, and felt Dora uncomfortable stare on his back, turned around, and saw she was unabashedly staring at his plump ass. He too, thought it looked good and rotund, but it wasn’t a reason for his damn cousin to look at it appreciatively.  
“What am I going to do with you,” he whispered to himself, and he swore he heard her whisper back “rail me.”  
He must be imagining things.  
They trekked their way up a muddy path, with Dora still muttering about a sneaky fox hiding in the trees; Diego couldn’t wait to leave her and her jungle monsters behind.  
She had brought a map this time, thankfully, and was leading them towards an underground cave. They were apparently looking for some long-lost ancient amulet. Maybe it wouldn’t be a Happy Meal toy she had planted there the day before, this time, but Diego had strong doubts about that.  
“Ok we’re almost there, I think…” She seemed a bit confused and turned the map up)side down a few times, but Diego didn’t worry about that, because he spotted what looked like the entrance of a cave in the distance. Great, he thought, if we’re quick, we’ll be back before the food gets cold.  
“Follow me, dumbass.”  
Diego was leading the way, and wasn’t paying attention to what, exactly, he was walking on. So he was quite surprised, when he fell through the ground.  
“Argggggh,” he screamed, as he landed on something rock-hard. Or rather someone, because the thing started moving beneath him. Diego was thankful it had cushioned his fall through the earth, but he really didn’t want to stay down there long enough to discover what kind of creature he had quite literally, stumbled upon.  
“Diego! Are you okay?!” Dora seemed concerned at least, but he didn’t think she would be able to get him out of there in time.  
“Diego,” a deep voice whispered in his ear, “that’s a nice name for a pretty boy like you.”  
Diego screamed like a little girl, and tried bouncing off the mountain of muscle under him. But the steal grip from one of the creature’s beefy arms prevented him from moving an inch.  
“Now, now. We wouldn’t want you to go on hurting yourself.” The voice was nothing more than a rough purr, blowing hot, damp air at the delicate side of his throat. Diego had never been more terrified in his life. Where Dora’s stories true? Did talking animals exist, and was he a giant snake’s prisoner?  
Diego really hated snakes.  
“Diego??” Dora was relentless in her screaming, too.  
“Calm down, both of you. My name is Dwayne, and I’ve been stuck down here for a few days. I’ll help Diego get out of here. Everything is fine!” He released his grip on the boy, slightly, but not enough for him to slide off the hunk of a man’s lap. It was as if Dwayne had done it on purpose, somehow.  
“Oh! Okay! Bye then, Dwayne and Diego!” And Dora fucking left, like the lunatic she was. This, of course, did nothing to reassure Diego of his safety.  
“Now that we are alone, I think we can get to business. What do you say that you and I get our hands dirty for a bit, eh big boy?” Diego was intimidated by the man man, to say the least. He felt enormous. In every sense of the word, and his raspy voice, one rusty from days of not talking down here no doubt, made him doubt everything he thought he knew about himself. The few naughty magasines he had managed to swipe from his uncle’s stash had never made him tingle the way Dwayne’s utter massiveness made him shiver to his very bones.  
“Did I loose you, boy?”  
“Huh??” Diego startled. He had zoned-out, day-dreaming of Dwayne, who’s face he had yet to see in the darkness, hovering above his waist, an oversized man silhouette against the light from outside the hole.  
The hole, Diego finally remembered. He was stuck in a hole in the ground. With a maybe friendly beast. Just great. He might just have preferred Dora and her incessant crazy talk.  
“How are we going to get out of here?” Diego asked, because he couldn’t stand the silence anymore, the only sound the ruffle of his shirt every time Dwayne took a too-deep breath.  
“Well, before you fell through the sky-“  
“It was a hole, in the ground, hidden by foliage. Stop making it as though I’m stupid.” Diego snapped. He hated how everyone just assumed he was the dumbest person in the jungle - dumber even than the birds close to extinction because they can’t figure out how to fuck.  
“I don’t think that. I fell through that same hole before you, after all. You just didn’t see it. It happens. But thankfully, I’ve built a rope while I was down here.” He was the least condescending person Diego had ever met. He might just kiss his egg-shaped head. Through the dimness, and after twisting around over Dwayne’s legs, Diego had noticed he did not seem to have hair. He must be older than Diego first thought, but then again, building those muscles must have taken quite a while. Dwayne must be at least 40, from the feel of his thighs. That made Diego all the more interested - and excited - he had trouble focussing on the topic at hand. Oh, and now he was fantasising where Dwayne’s beefy hands could go, what they could do. The rope. He had to focus on getting out of here so that those obscene thoughts would leave.  
“What can we do with a rope down here, there’s nothing to tie it to?” Diego was now asking like a pupil to a teacher, genuine wonder in his eyes.  
“It’s not that high, I can hoist you up, then you tie the rope around a tree and I can pull myself up like that. It’s actually going to be so much easier to get out of here. You saved me.” Diego, though still drowned in the darkness, felt himself blush. He, a skinny teenager, would be Dwayne, a man in every sense of the word, get out of trouble. This day was getting better.  
“Okay then. To work,” and with that, Dwayne grabbed Diego by the waist, since he had still been straddling him, and stood up. Diego was so surprised, he could do nothing but wrap his legs around the giant’s waist.


End file.
